As a background art in a technical field of the present invention, there is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-300466 (Patent Literature 1). This patent literature discloses that “an operation state grasping means 4 grasps the operation state of an application executed by an on-vehicle information terminal device 2, and an abnormal state detection means 5 detects the application in an abnormal state according to the operating state of the application. A reset timing calculation means 6 resets the on-vehicle information terminal device 2 in response to detection of the application of the abnormal state”.